As The Rain Fall: A Prologue
by Kano-sama
Summary: He promised her he would think things through and give her an answer. And now as he stared down at her, body not moving, eyes not opening and heart not beating, Gray realized just how fucked up he was. He never killed E.N.D. And Juvia is dead.


As The Rain Fall

Drip drip drop.

His brow twitched as he recall on how their paths have crossed: he was pissed beyond rage; she was a gloomy girl on crack. He wanted to beat the living shit out of those responsible for hurting his friends; she was spouting whatnots to herself. _'Crazy guild vs. crazy guild,'_ he thought, his left hand gently brushing his side where he clearly remembered himself almost getting boiled to death by her magic. Damn girl, is she hot!

Okay. He was'nt thinking about her that way, rather that way, as in literally _that way_. Back then Gray Fullbuster swore that with her craziness and boiling water, the water mage could give his friend a run for his money. _'Maybe she's also a dragon slayer,'_ he thought once. Given by her element, a water dragon slayer would be fitting. But as the battle progressed, which included him accidentally grabbing hold of her breast, Gray Fullbuster realized that: Juvia Lockser is a lonely, crazy rain woman and Jose Porla is a dead man.

Drip drip drop.

Getting electrocuted by tens of thousands of volts? Certainly not nice.

 _'Crazy,'_ he muttered, running hand in his now drenched raven locks. How long was he out in the rain? _'Fuck,'_ he cursed with an audible sigh. _'Stupid, crazy girl,_ ' he muttered again, this time bitterly as a bruised image of her appeared before his stinging eyes and he quickly shut them, trying to dull the pain at the back of his head. At that time, he somewhat felt proud of her. She and her stupid stunt. Hell, he uses ice magic and with element like that, he knew well enough not to get head to head against lightning. Not that he's afraid, but no shit sherlock. The pain! So much worse for those who uses water type, right? And the very stupid girl who was lying in the infirmary covered in bandages with hearts popping out of her eyes ( Mavis, how he wished Polyursica also bandaged those irritating eyes)? Well, she just had to fly and crashed her water body against one of Laxus' giant lighting lacrima. Pretty brave, right? With just the right screws loose. And she said that she did it because she wanted to be accepted as a friend. As a family. This made her not just the heroine but Fantasia's queen of the day.

Dip drip drop.

Gray Fullbuster can guess Lucy Heartfilia's outfit everyday. Not that he had pulled a room-raid in her and memorized her wardrobe's content. Mavis, that's Rufus Lore's thing! But eversince the celestial mage made her big debut as Fairy Tail's resident cheerleader, I mean celestial mage, Gray has been getting his fair share of boobies and panties. Why? Because Lucy spells S-E-X.

STOP RIGHT THERE. He doesn't mean the pervy thing, but the way the said mage covers and portray herself. Sexually. If her outfit, mostly a pair of bra and a very short, short skirt, which does nothing to hide what is supposed to be hidden is not an indication of her enjoyment in displaying herself in that perspective, then Gray had no idea anymore. _'Just why can't she wear decent clothes?'_

"Like you're the one to talk, Mr. Fullbuster," Lucy once retorted. They were in a heated battle against a group of bandits in one of their mission, and Lucy just called forth her spirit Taurus, and donned Star Dress at the same time. At first, the ice mage thought it was amazing, but after a couple of minutes, it seemed the novelty of it wore of. "You're always in your birthday suit and besides, Star Dress is powerful."

"Yeah, Star Dress ," _My ass!_ he wanted to add but decided not to and chose a more suited one in his defence. "It's a reflex, all Ul's fault," to which Lucy just rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, I really don't know what Juvia saw in you. I mean, she's just the opposite!"

And damn right, he already asked himself that same question a hundred times. Opposite, yes. While he has his stripping habit that he is trying to, though hard, tone down even a tiny bit, Juvia is the conservative one. Whilst Lucy seemed to enjoy wearing the lesser clothes, the water mage is always wearing what Gray would call the _hottest shit on earth_ : the thigh high boots, the thick shirt, furs and long sleeves. And what the hell is the cossack hat all about?! Even in mid-summer, he never see her even break a sweat. _'Wonder what you are wearing tonight.'_

Drip drip drop.

He will give everything. Anything. He's even willing to burn some jewels to buy and bribe Erza some strawberry cake just to let him punch that stupid grin off of Natsu's stupid face. Fuck, he's not jealous!

So what if his moron of a brother took her out on a date? She deserved it. And he also deserved some quiet time and freedom. No Juvia means no 'Gray-sama' for today. Hooray!

"Who do you think you're fooling, ice-prick? You looked constipated. And stop breaking things,"

"Aye!"

He was about to snapped back when a flash of blue stopped in front of him.

"Gray-sama,"

There she goes. With the fidgeting and her fingers playing with the hem of her shirt and her shining eyes that you could get drown and her blush...BLUSH?!

Calm down, Gray Fullbuster. Think: in plain actuality, seeing her in that phase is something he knows in his mind only him can do. Isn't he that one that took her rain away? She's too into him!

On the contrary, Juvia just got into the guild from her date with 'Lyon-sama.' _Maybe she llikkeess him_. And now he's thinking like Happy. _'But seriously, what do I care? I don't care if she went out with that bastard ? It's not my problem as long as he's not messing her up. I don't really care as long as she's not stalking me and leave me alone for good. I...'_

BAM!

A sudden blast of energy hit him directly in the face and when he came to, Gray found himself sprawled in the floor a couple of burned tables away from a fuming Natsu."What the hell, Natsu?!" he spat, spitting blood, and before he could pull himself up,a loud thunder boomed, followed quickly by a heavy downpour. "And now this depressing rain,"

"And it's all your fault," Lucy hissed, trying to stop the dragon slayer from doing more damage to the guild and from advancing to where Gray was then sitting. "Natsu, stop it. Erza's about to arrive. And Gray," she then threw him a a piercing glare. "You really should know the difference between _'thinking to myself'_ and _'thinking out loud._ ' Now go, before Erza finds out..."

"Actually, I saw Juvia literally crying a river down town, Gray,"

Everyone in the guild froze. There she stood, in all her shining armor and red-blood hair, eyes fixed predatorily to no one but him. The Titania. Erza Scarlet.

 _'Shit.'_

Drip drip drop.

He never knew stripping was contagious until she lived with him. Forced herself with him to be precise. He chuckled at the memory.

"Ice make lance,"

"Water make...PANTS,"

"What the hell, Juvia?"

"But Gray-sama doesn't have anything at all," Juvia whined, handing him the water pants but not covering her eyes. _'Pervert.'_

Drip drip drop.

He promised her he would think things through and give her an answer.

She took down the necromancer controllng his father at the cost of her life. He was focused in killing E.N.D.

She granted Silver the sweet death he'd been wishing for, setting him free no matter how torn she was. He was consumed with his bloodlust for E.N.D.

Unknown to him, she perfected a technique that would ensure his life when push comes to shove.

And now, as he stared down at her, body not moving, eyes not opening and her heart not beating, Gray realized just how fucked up he was.

In the end, he never killed E.N.D.

And Juvia Lockser is dead.

Drip drip drop.

Nearly everyone had gone home except for him, sitting on the muddy ground, not giving a damn on the pounding rain. Every pitter patter of it felt to him like tiny needles pricking him, cracking him open and trying to enter into his frozen system. _'Never again,'_ he thought with a sob.

In his mind, Ul's image flitted and that was the last straw. He allowed his tears to fall hard. _'Each one of you. Same fate. I'm sorry.'_ Clutching his chest where his heart pounds constantly with her blood, he let out a scream, an almost howl of agony. He was raw. He needed to unleash everything, and he took his drenched shirt off and clawed at his chest where he felt pain the most. He clawed until he was bleeding. He wanted to remove her blood from his body. He never asked for them. He needed her. Alive. With stinging eyes, he looked up and saw that the sky seemed to be uninterested for a holiday. 'You left the rain,'

He shifted a little so that his back can lean on the newly erected silver cross. It was nothing compared to his parents, with its intricate designs of what looked like elegant waves trying to reach for the heavens. Then his blood shot eyes made their way to the gray, equally drenched epitaph bearing the guild's mark.

Juvia Lockser. A Proud Mage of Fairy Tail. For when it rains, Fairies pour.


End file.
